


Just the Two of Us

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: At the party celebrating the end of the summer season for the Woodminster Amphitheater, Roman has a bit too much to drink. Virgil is his designated driver.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Just a little Prinxiety fluff I needed to write, for comfort reasons.  
> Warning for intoxication. 
> 
> Based off of the song Just the Two of Us by Bill Withers

Roman rarely ever had alcohol. It isn’t very healthy for you, after all. However he was celebrating with his fellow cast mates after the closing night of their show. The party had been exquisite. The band they had hired for the event played music he could dance to all night long. 

Virgil, their lead tech, had been one of the party goers dubbed Designated Driver. Roman was going to miss him now that the summer season was over. He had grown fonder of his fickle friend since their first summer season together at the Woodminster Amphitheater. The two did butt heads frequently the first summer. However after that they had been able to work together better than the other people in the production. 

Roman had a few too many shots as he made his way around the large space they had rented. He felt himself loosen up more than he had for a long time. Laughter kept escaping from his chest without warning. Everything had a sunny aura. People snickered at the usually well-put-together male lead. He didn’t even hear them over his own giddiness. 

He eventually found Virgil standing against the wall near the dance floor with a Shirley Temple in hand. Something about the lighting made the man seem more beautiful than Roman had ever seen. His black hair was pushed back for once, instead of covering his eyes like usual. He looked so observant. He was vigilant, like a guardian angel. Virgil was in that moment more beautiful than all the angels, light or dark, that Roman could ever think of. 

He needed to tell him right then before he forgot. 

He stumbled slightly as he made his way over to the dark angel. Virgil eyed him curiously. His arched eyebrow made Roman’s heart flutter harder than a butterfly’s wing. 

“Hey, Roman. You good?” Virgil asked when Roman tried (and failed) to lean against the wall casually. 

“Of course I am, but you’re probably even...better,” the intoxicated man rambled. “I never told you how much I admire the work you do. I get...I get all of the applause while you get a gesture near the end of a show. We make,” Roman leaned in to better see Virgil’s eyes, “The two of us make things good together.” 

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Knight, you must be really drunk,” Virgil laughed. He waved his hand dismissively. His teeth shined as they caught the lighting of the hall. 

“Am not!” he protested with a dramatic hand to the heart. Then, after a second, he scrunched his brow in confusion before shaking his head. “Let me prove it to you. Dance with me.” 

Virgil barked out a laugh that nearly brought Roman to his knees in worship. He smiled crookedly, and Roman wondered how he had never noticed that before. He heard bells in the laughter above the music. Seeing the current object of his affection be happy made him feel proud of himself. 

He straightened his posture. He looked at Virgil with a serious, yet soft, expression. He needed Virgil to know how serious this was. He offered his hand to his friend. “Please?” 

Virgil took the hand without a thought. “Alright, but only cause you’d fall if you tripped on your way to the dance floor yourself.” 

Roman felt the fog in his mind slowly clear as the dance floor lights passed over Virgil’s face. The way his cheekbones were accentuated in the purple light, the way he smirked at Roman as they started their dance, the way looking into the man’s jade colored eyes made him feel more sober by the minute-it all started to make sense to him. The teasing, the productions, the years of working together. All of it fell into place as they danced. 

“Alright, ladies, gents, and friends- we’re going to do a throwback to a classic. So get your shoes on the floor with a partner and dance. Just the two of you.” The front man for the band announced. 

Roman took his hand away and flushed with embarrassment. “We can head off if you want, Virge.” 

Virgil smiled at his companion. “It’s alright, Roman. I agreed to dance, so,” he grabbed Roman’s hand once more and pulled the taller man forward, smiling devilishly, “Let’s dance.” 

The two men twirled as the soft notes made their way through the hall. “ _Just the two of us...we can make it if we try_ ,” the singer sang smoothly into the ears of everyone in attendance. 

\---

“Aw, Virgil, c’mon! Your music is so depressing! Let me control the radio!” Roman whined. After their dance he had felt dizzy. It was a sign to the designated driver that he needed to take the whiny man home sooner rather than later. 

“Ugh, fine, but only if you shut up!” Virgil groaned. He never expected that Roman could become even more annoying when they weren’t at work. Though he was willing to admit to himself that it was adorable to see the actor...not act at all. 

Roman changed the station immediately. A soft jazzy tune started, and his eyes widened in childlike wonder. “Virgil...it’s our song!”

Virgil gripped the steering wheel sternly. He reminded himself that Roman was really intoxicated, and maybe he didn’t mean it that way.

“I-It’s not-” 

Roman started to sing along without hesitance. 

_“I see the crystal raindrops fall_

_And the beauty of it all_

_When the sun comes shining through”_

Virgil had to admit, Roman had a lovely voice. He’d heard him sing on stage many times before. However, when he was uninhibited by a large audience (or sobriety for that matter), his voice was even more enchanting. Virgil just couldn’t keep the grin off of his face at the ridiculous antics happening next to him. 

_“To make those rainbows in my mind_

_When I think of you sometimes_

_And I wanna spend some time with you”_

Roman carefully nudged the driver’s shoulder. He didn’t seem to care that his chauffeur was in the middle of driving him home. Virgil spared a brief glance at his goofy passenger. “What?” 

“Sing with me, Virge!” Roman cried out with glee as he continued. 

“ _Just the two of us”_ Roman shimmied his shoulders. He didn’t seem to notice the seat belt restricting him. He looked at Virgil expectantly. 

Virgil sighed before mumbling, “ _We can make it if we try_.” 

Roman couldn’t stop himself from belting out, _“JUST THE TWO OF US”_

Virgil jumped, trying to not lose control of the vehicle. Still, he let himself echo, _“Just the two of us.”_

Roman shook his fists back and forth as he and Virgil sang. Virgil had trouble singing through his giggles, but they still managed. It sounded awful, but it was the most perfect duet they both had ever heard. 

_“Just the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky_

_You and I”_

They both paused their singing with their gleeful cackles. Roman held his stomach as he tried to control his giggling. He was in the mood where everything was funny. Virgil’s face, his smile, his voice, everything was funny because it was so real. Reality had never been so ridiculous. 

“You good, Roman?” Virgil’s smile disappeared as he kept glancing at the manic man. 

“Of-of-of cours-se I am st-stormy-y-y” Roman spat out between his laughing fits. 

Virgil chuckled as they pulled up to Roman’s small house. He left the car running to make the drop off quicker. Roman stayed in the passenger seat giggling as Virgil walked around the car to open his door. 

“Alright, Ro, let’s get you in bed,” Virgil grunted as he helped Roman out of the car. 

“Only if you join me,” Roman stage-whispered in a poor attempt of a seductive manner. He wrapped his hands around his friend’s neck. The cool air felt fresh on his red cheeks. 

Virgil chuckled at Roman’s attitude. He was sure when the actor sobered up by the morning he’d regret everything he was doing to embarrass himself. 

“The song isn’t over yet, Virge. Dance with me.” Roman widened his eyes for effect. 

Virgil froze. He admitted to himself that he didn’t exactly want the night to end, plus fighting with a sober Roman was near-impossible enough as it was. So he let himself sway with his inebriated dance partner for the remaining few seconds of the song. 

They stopped swaying in Roman’s driveway as the song changed to one neither of them recognized. Virgil blushed when Roman thunked his heavy head on his shoulder. 

“‘M a bit dizzy…” he muttered. He was starting to become a dead weight to Virgil, but he didn’t care. Roman’s face was warm against his shoulder. It was comfortable in the night’s cold air.

“Then we should stop swaying,” Virgil offered. He felt dizzy too, but for other reasons. Having Roman this close brought up old feelings he used to have once again. 

The night had been something of a dream for Virgil from the minute Roman approached him at the party. With the dancing, driving, and singing, he hadn’t been able to process the fact that he had Roman Knight-his coworker, his friend, his on and off again crush for years-clinging to him. If only he was sober. Obviously he was only acting this nuts because of the alcohol in his system. 

Roman was able to lift his head up enough to look up at Virgil, confused. “We already stopped swaying…” 

“Right, right,” Virgil responded with red cheeks. “Let’s get you home.” 

He got a grip on Roman as he helped steady the bumbling man enough to get him into his living room. Once in there, he maneuvered himself enough to turn on one of the lights so he could see better. He dragged the near-unconscious man to the back room where his bed was. 

\---

Roman woke up with the worst hangover of his life. This is why he didn’t drink. He hated dealing with the morning after. He moaned as he clutched his forehead. He was hesitant to open his eyes. He was sure that if he did they would fall out of his head. He finally gained the courage to open them, only to see a glass of water he was sure he didn’t put there. 

He slowly sat up to look closer. There was not only a glass of water, but also two Tylenol, another pill that was a light orange, and a note. He grabbed the note to read. 

_Hey, Roman. You had a bit of a rough night, not sure if you remember. Don’t panic if you see me in the living room sleeping._

_Here’s some Tylenol, vitamin C, and water. Make sure you take it all please. Try not to be too loud if you have to wake me up, but don’t worry about it if you really need me -Virgil_

Roman remembered how he had acted towards Virgil the night before. He would have smacked his forehead if it didn’t already hurt. He was mortified. He never alluded to any attraction to his coworker before last night. What was he thinking? He was good at hiding his feelings before. Though they had also never reared their head as strongly as they had the night before. 

Right, he wasn’t thinking. He took the pills and guzzled the water like his life depended on it. With how crappy he felt, it may as well have.

Eventually he gathered the strength to get up from his bed to go see if Virgil was still there. He may have left, it was eleven-thirty in the morning. Roman crept down the short hall, but paused as he heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen softly singing along to a recognizable tune in the kitchen. His heart performed backflips as he listened.

_“Just the two of us,_

_We can make it if we try,”_

Roman risked a peek through the doorway to watch as Virgil danced and sang to the music coming from his phone. He stifled a gasp at the sight. It was the most adorable thing he could witness. Memories of dancing in his driveway flitted across his mind as he watched Virgil enjoy himself to the jazzy tune. 

“Making enough for the both of us?” he asked while he walked in. 

Virgil jumped and scrambled for his phone to turn the music off. His entire body flushed in heavy embarrassment at being caught. He didn’t want to turn around to look at his host. 

“Uh, I was gonna wake, uh, wake you up...with some,” he stumbled out. 

Roman could barely keep it together. He belted out a laugh at the embarrassed man standing in his kitchen. Virgil’s clothes were rumpled from sleeping on the couch. He was frowning in confusion, which made Roman’s heart thump harder. 

Roman strode over to Virgil slowly. The energy in the room had shifted as they both realized that yes, Roman did remember the events of the night before. Dancing in the driveway, singing loudly in the car, and talking at the party. The memories passed between their eyes. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” Roman apologized softly. “Thank you for bringing me home. You didn’t have to stay here, though.”

Virgil’s face turned tomato red. “I know...I just wanted to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself. You were really out of it…” He couldn’t decide where to look as he spoke. He tapped his fingers against the counter he was leaning against. 

“Well, I wasn’t as out of it as we both thought, apparently.” They both shared an awkward laugh. Roman blurted out, “You were dancing to our song?” 

Our song. Virgil felt dizzy. All he could muster for an answer was a nod as he looked up at Roman through his eyelashes. 

Roman’s finger’s fluttered ever-so-softly towards Virgil’s cheek. He hovered for a second to see if the blushing man would turn away. When he didn’t, Roman continued with his exploration. 

Both of them were holding their breath. Neither of them knew what was happening. Neither of them wanted it to stop. As they both wondered about what to do next, they both leaned into each other until they kissed. 

Virgil never expected Roman’s lips to be so soft. His face felt much more delicate than it would seem. Virgil put his hands to rest on the taller man’s hips. 

Roman deepened the kiss enough to get a taste of what possible future lay ahead of him. He gasped as Virgil took it as a sign to pull him by his waist to position them where he was nearly pressing Virgil onto the counter. 

They both let out breathy sounds as they pulled their lips apart. Roman chuckled. Virgil gave a slight smile. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing, just-” 

“The two of us?” Virgil cut off. He couldn’t help himself. It was the perfect moment.

Roman laughed harder as he leaned back over Virgil to kiss the angel’s soft lips again. He answered briefly in a gruff morning voice. “Hm, something like that I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Just the Two of Us by Bill Withers. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
